Eclipsed/Transcript
cene I:The chimps habitat On a bright sunday morning... Mason: Ah sunday morning. (Suddenly, Julien comes and interrupts to two.) Julien:Sunday morning, uh uh, no! It is still Saturday night baby, the Sky Sprits told me! Mason: Sky Sprits?? Julien:Yes. They send me signs because I am the king. You see that cloud(Julien points at a plain cloud), its saying to me party with the Pansies. Mason:Chimpanzees. And we are enjoying a peaceful morning, so if you don't mind... Julien:I Do mind, that cloud says party time. So its time to party Mr. Crank up that crazy conga rhythm Mort. Mort presses a button that starts playing Conga music. Mason: Oh please not Conga. Julien: ''' I am the Conga King, Doing the conga thing, Tail up, then tail down, Hold my bottom and sing! Whoo! (Phil shrieks) Let's all go, congaga, More fun in, congaga, You can't stop, congaga, Jump in line and sing! '''All: Congaga! Julien: Let's all go, congaga, More fun in, congaga, You can't stop, congaga, Jump in line and sing! All: Congaga! Julien: Please don't be tardy, 'cause we're having a nonstop dance party, That noise, little boys, Is con-con-con, Congaga! Congaga! All: Congaga! Mort: Whoo hoo! Yay for King Julien! Mort does plays the music again,Julien then pushes the Chimps. Julien: Come on you Funky monkeys! Jump in line! Mason: He must be stopped before he congas again. Suddenly a newspaper flies to them with an article that reads:Total Eclipse Today.Phil Shows it to Mason. Mason: An Eclipse? What's that got to do with king Dancy pants? Phil explains to mason how. Mason:The Sky Spirits you say? Phil, That is positively Diabolical! Lovely! Juilen then trams on the paper happily returning to his habitat. Scene II:The lemurs habitat. Julien is sitting on his chair while Maurice is fanning him. Julien: I am feeling a kingly sweatiness, Turn up the fan Maurice.(Julien Smells his own armpits) Oh! That is Funky! And not in a musical way! The Chimps then pop up behind him. Mason: King Julien you are Truly Inspiring. Julien: Yeah I know. It is from the dancing Mason: Yes a-about the dancing, we were just converesing with the Sky Spirts. Julien: Word up. The Sky Sprits love me, peace out Sky Sprits.(Julien's eyes then get wide), wait wait wait, Converesing? Mason:Indeed Phil translates Actually(wisper's to Phil) Begin countdown. Anyway the Sky Sprits want to tell you something... (3) right... (2) about...(1) now. Suddenly the sky started to be dark, just then the Eclipse happened. Which makes Julien scarred. Julien:err... why is the blue sky is not sky bluish? Mason:.somebody made the Sky Sprits very very ANGRY. Julien: Yeah I wonder Did Scene III:The penguin habitat(HQ). In HQ, Private notices the Eclipse. Private:Skipper something's wrong with the sun. Skipper:He finally did it. Private:Who did what. Skipper:My Mad Dolphin nemesis Dr Blowhole, he blow OUT the SUN. Kowalski:Actually according to my calculations,it is the rare cosmic event,known as Solar Eclipse. Skipper:Are you sure it is not the WORK of my Marine Mammal FOE? Kowalski:i'ts totally natural the Moon is between the earth and the sun Kowalski pauses for a moment)Wow it's a Total Eclipse(Starts jumping) are you a are total cited AS I AM! The other penguins look at Kowalski as if they don't know what he is talking about. Kowalski:it should only last a few minutes. Scene IV:The lemur habitat. Julien:FOREVER?!? No more sun forever? Mason: Phil? (Phil does body language and translates) Afraid so. Thy Sky Spirits are terrifically peeved at you, and apparently (Looks at Phil then back) and this is them talking, not me, they feel that you're rude,bossy,selfish, oh, and they absolutely loathe the all-night dance parties (Julien gets more nervous after each trait Mason described about him) Julien:Scared Maurice, say something to them! Maurice:Sorry, I don't speak sky spirit. (Cut to Julien who looks extremely nervous, then zooms out) Julien:What can i do to make them love me again? OH, to bring back the sun! Mason: Phil? (Phil does body language and translates) Ridiculous! The king would never stoop so low! Julien:Umm, how low are we talking? Like this? (Puts down his hand and unknowingly crushes mort under the paper) Mason: Well, change your kingly ways, be less bossy; less rude and less (Zooms to Mason's face) Congaga! (Cut to Julien who looks like he realized something) Julien: Hear me, sky spirits! I Get the message! I can change! I mean, you know, a little! (The eclipse is about to end) Mason:(Nervously) Umm, make it alot and you got yourself a deal! Julien: OKAY! YOU WIN! I'LL CHANGE BIGGLY! (The eclipse ends and Julien rejoices) Julien: Yes! YES! Thanking you, Sky Spirits! I will not let you down! Mason:Hmm, Good luck with the nice new you. (Leaves) (Julien Is startled) Julien: Nice? I gotta need a little help with that Scene V: The top of the Penguin Habitat (Private jumps out of the water for a refreshing swim, shakes himself dry, then walks over until he notice! Make me be nice! I command you!(He shakes Private's beak and lets go of it, letting the Penguin recollect himself.)Private: That wasn't very nice.Julien: Then, you are failing already!(He notices something in the background. The chimps are peeking from underneath.)Mason: Ahem.(The chimps point upwards to remind Julien about the Sky Spirits.)Julien:(being nice) I mean, you ARE the nicest guy here, right?Private: Oh, well, that's very kind of you to say.Julien:self.) Private: That wasn't very nice. Julien: Then, you are failing already. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts